La Pokeball Maravillosa
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Ash es un chico pobre que vive en el pueblo en el desierto llamado Agrabah, y un dia este chico se encuentra con una chica misteriosa, y el se enamora de ella (Amourshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

[size=200]La Pokeball Maravillosa[/size]

Hola parece que se ven interesados en una historia de acción, emoción y pasión, bueno no tienen que mirar mas por que les contare una de las mil y un historias, una historia llena de amor y magia maravillosa.

Hace muchos tiempo en el desierto de la ruta 13 en Kalos había un pueblo llamado Agrabah el cual la magia y descubrimiento se encontraba por doquier, ahi vivía un brujo que también se hacia pasar como el vicir del Sultan Oak, ese vicir brujo se llamaba Giovanni, con su Pokemon asistente Meowth planeaban en mil maneras en apoderarse de Agrabah al convertirse en Sultan.

En una de las mil noches de Arabia gracias a un ladron de nombre James, Giovanni consiguió la llave para entrar a Cueva de las Maravillas, pero antes de que James entrara a la cueva en forma de Arcanine, la cueva dijo: Aqui solo entra aquel cuyo valor se encuentre dentro, el Diamente en Bruto, pero Giovanni insistió en que James entrara, pero al entrar a la cueva este se lo trago vivo, y la cueva termino diciendo: Tráeme al Diamante en Bruto, y Giovanni decidió en ir a buscar a ese tal Diamante en bruto.

En el pueblo de Agrabah vivía un chico que robaba comida para vivir con su amigo y compañero Pikachu, este joven de nombre Ash era un chico de buen corazón, algo que los guardias del palacio no sabían.

Hablando del palacio ahi vivía una bella joven princesa de nombre Serena que lo único que deseaba era ser libre, ver el mundo y no casarse con cualquier príncipe que su padre el Sultan le diera.

Un dia la princesa Serena decidió escaparse del palacio para no quedar comprometida con otro príncipe y vivir su propia vida libre, hasta que cuando estaba mirando las tiendas del bazar vio a un pequeño niño que trataba de agarrar una manzana ella al ver esto agarro la manzana de la mesa y se la dio, pero el vendedor de la tienda vio esto y la amenazo con pagarle por la manzana o la muerte.

Mas te vale que tengas dinero para pagar? dijo el vendedor con tono molesto

Pagar? pregunto Serena

Yo se como son las ladronas de tu clase. dijo amenazando el vendedor

Lo lamento, puedo ir al palacio, el Sultan se lo pagara. dijo Serena angustiada

No me mientas. exclamo el vendedor alzando su espada pero de repente llego Ash

Gracias por encontrarla señor. dijo Ash agarrando de la mano a Serena para alejarla y Serena le pregunto: Que hace? y el le respondió : sígueme la corriente.

Conoces a esta joven? pregunto el vendedor

Desgraciadamente si ella es mi hermana, esta un poco loca. mintió Ash, lo cual hizo un poco molesta a Serena

Ella dijo que conoce al Sultan. dijo el vendedor

Ella cree que el Pikachu es el Sultan. dijo Ash, y Serena para seguir la corriente se inclino hacia Pikachu diciendo: Salve usted Sultan soy vuestra servidora.

Muy triste no?, pero que se le va hacer, al menos no se perdió nada. dijo Ash dándole al vendedor una de sus propias manzanas

Vamos hermana mía tenemos que ver al doctor. le dijo Ash a Serena y ella siguiendo la corriente le dijo: Hola doctor, a un Numel

Vamos Sultan, le dijo Ash a Pikachu el cual se inclinó dejando caer manzanas y un poco de dinero robado y los tres salieron corriendo.

Mientras pasaba esto el brujo Giovanni veía desde su reloj de arena al joven Ash, el cual era el Diamante en bruto y Giovanni al necesitarlo mando los guardias del Palacio para arrestarlo y traerlo hasta el.

Ash llevo a Serena para que viera su casa, mientras subían Serena se tropezó y cayó a sus brazos y Serena se alejó sonrojada y le agradeció por lo que hizo.

Gracias por ayudarme con ese hombre. Agradeció Serena

No fue nada… y eres nueva en el pueblo supongo? Pregunto Ash mientras salto del techo de una casa a otra.

Es muy obvio? Pregunto Serena

Bueno… no pasas des apercibida. Dijo Ash e hizo a Serena sonreír con ternura.

No… digo… no sabes lo peligrosa que es Agrabah. Dijo Ash mientras ponía un pedazo de madera como un puente para que Serena pase, pero no vio que Serena salto igual que el.

Aprendo rápido. Dijo Serena dejando a Pikachu con boca abierta por haber saltado como su amigo.

De ahí llegaron a la casa de Ash.

Aquí es donde vives? Pregunto Serena con un tono de asombrada

Si solo yo y Pikachu hacemos lo que queremos. Dijo Ash

Debe ser fabuloso. Dijo Serena

Bueno no es la gran cosa, pero tiene una hermosa vista. Dijo Ash al mostrarle a Serena la vista al palacio.

Wow, el Palacio es fantástico no? Pregunto Ash

Ah… si es hermoso. Dijo Serena con un tono triste

Que se sentirá vivir ahí?, tener sirvientes miles. Pregunto Ash

Si siempre diciéndote como debes vestir y a donde ir. Dijo triste Serena

Es mejor que esto… siempre robando la comida y huyendo de los guardias. Dijo Ash

No se puede tomar ninguna decisión. Se dijo a si misma Serena

A veces te sientes tan… dijo Ash a si mismo

Estas… dijo Serena asi misma

Atrapado… dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron

Y de dónde eres? Pregunto Ash quitándole la manzana que tenía Pikachu y dándosela a Serena.

Que importa escape de ahí y no pienso en volver. Dijo Serena

En serio… por qué? Dijo Ash dándole su manzana ya mordida a Pikachu poniéndolo molesto.

Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme. Dijo Serena

Eso es horrible… dijo Ash

Mientras Pikachu trataba de quitarle la manzana a Serena pero no antes de que vio esto.

Pikachu! Dijo Ash castigando a su Pokemon el cual puso a Pikachu molesto diciendo su nombre varias veces.

Que pasa? Pregunto Serena

Pikachu dice… que eso está mal. Dijo Ash lo cual dejo Pikachu muy confuso por que no dijo eso en verdad.

Eso dijo? Pregunto Serena sabiendo que eso dijo Ash

Si… eso piensa. Dijo Ash

Y Pikachu que más querrá decir? Pregunto Serena

Bueno… que quisiera si hubiera algo para ayudarte un poco. dijo Ash poniendo a Pikachu algo molesto

Hmm… dile que es algo… tierno. Dijo Serena y los dos se acercaron para darse un beso, pero antes llegaron los guardias.

Ahí están. Dijo un guardia

Vienen por mí, vienen por ti? Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena

Mi padre debio enviarlos… dijo Serena

Confías en mí? Pregunto Ash

Si… dijo Serena

Pues salta. Dijo Ash mientras hizo que los dos saltaran hacia un monton de arena a salvo hasta que llegaron más guardias.

Uno de los guardias atrapo a Ash y lanzo a Pikachu a un jarrón atrapado, mientras Serena les decía que lo soltaran no les hacían caso hasta que Serena dice: Suéltenlo se los ordena la princesa, lo cual puso a todos los guardias a inclinarse y poniendo a Ash impresionado por que no sabía que ella era la princesa.

Pero princesa Serena que hace afuera del palacio y con este miserable? Pregunto el guardia

Eso no te importa ahora libérenlo. Ordeno Serena

Lo haría princesa, pero sigo ordenes de Giovanni, tendrás que arreglarlo con el.

Por supuesto que lo hare. Dijo Serena decidida

Después en el palacio Serena fue a buscar a Giovanni para que el pueda liberar a Ash.

Giovanni! Dijo Serena cuando encontró a Giovanni

Princesa Serena. Dijo Giovanni cerrando una puerta detrás poniendo a Meowth atascado

Ábrele! decía Meowth mientras se asfixiaba con la puerta

Princesa que puedo hacer por ti? Pregunto Giovanni

Los guardias arrestaron a un muchacho en el bazar siguiendo tus órdenes. Dijo Serena

Vuestro padre me comando para tener paz y tranquilidad en Agrabah, el chico es un criminal. Dijo Giovanni

Cuál fue su delito? Pregunto Serena

No puedo respirar. dijo Meowth aun atascado y Giovanni lo pateo liberándolo para que se callara.

Fue raptar a la princesa claro. Dijo Giovanni

El no me rapto yo escape del palacio. Dijo Serena

Ah… que mal entendido… si hubiese sabido. Dijo Giovanni

De que hablas? Pregunto Serena

Por desgracia la sentencia ya se ha tomado a cabo. Dijo Giovanni

Cual sentencia? Pregunto Serena

La muerte, el será decapitado. Dijo Giovanni

No… dijo Serena asustada

Me da mucha lastima princesa. Dijo Giovanni

Cómo pudiste? Dijo Serena y se fue llorando

Luego sale Meowth y le pregunta a Giovanni si Serena tomo la noticia bien con una cara diabólica, y Giovanni dijo que si con otra cara diabólica.

Luego vemos a Serena llorando en su fuente y viene a consolarla su Arcanine.

Es mi culpa Arcanine… ni siquiera supe su nombre. Dijo Serena llorando

Que pasara acaso Ash va a ser dacapitado? (los que vieron la película ya saben la respuesta)

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

[size=200]La Pokeball Maravillosa (Parte 2)[/size]

En el capítulo pasado Ash conoció a una chica llamada Serena, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella era la princesa de Agrabah , y el malvado brujo Giovanni mando a los guardias para arrestar a Ash como criminal por haber secuestrado a la princesa, Ash fue arrestado y ahora es prisionero en un calabozo.

Era la princesa… no lo puedo creer... debí haberle parecido un completo estúpido. Se dijo así mismo Ash atrapado con cadenas, pero de repente llega Pikachu a rescatarlo.

Vamos Pikachu ayúdame con esto. Dijo Ash a Pikachu, pero antes Pikachu estuvo reclamándole sobre haberse distraído tanto con Serena

Oye, que estaba en aprietos… y valió la pena, no te preocupes Pikachu no la volver a ver, yo solo soy un pobre, ella una princesa y hay una ley sobre eso, ella solo se puede casar con un príncipe. Dijo Ash suspirando mientras Pikachu lo libero de las cadenas

Yo solo soy un tonto… Dijo Ash, pero cuando termino se oyó una voz diciendo "Serias tonto si te mintieras"

Quien eres tú? Pregunto Ash y apareció un anciano

Soy un prisionero como tú, no lo ves, pero juntos podemos más. Dijo es anciano

Bien escucho. Dijo Ash

Hay una cueva muchacho, la cueva de las maravillas, llena de los tesoros que puedas imaginar. Dijo sacando 3 rubíes relucientes.

Con el podrías impresionar a tu princesa si quieres. Dijo el anciano

Pero la ley dice que la princesa solo se puede casar con un príncipe. Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por el anciano

No has oído la regla de oro, el que tenga más oro hace las reglas. Dijo el anciano

Y por qué quisieras compartir ese gran tesoro conmigo? Pregunto Ash con una cara de sospecho

Necesito unas piernas jóvenes y una espalda fuerte para ir por el. Dijo el Anciano

Solo hay un problema la cueva está afuera y nosotros adentro. Dijo Ash

No, el león no es como lo pinta. Dijo el anciano mientras mostraba un escape secreto

Y haci el anciano llevo a Ash y Pikachu hasta la cueva de las maravillas

Quien osa perturbar mi sueño. Dijo la cueva

Soy yo Ash. Dijo Ash y la cueva dijo "Entra y no toques nada solo la Pokeball"

Anda ve tráeme la pokeball y después te daré tu recompensa. Dijo el anciano

Vamos Pikachu. Dijo Ash y se metió a la cueva, hasta encontrar en ella una habitación llena de oro

Mira esto, con solo un puñado me haría más rico que el Sultan. Dijo Ash y Pikachu tan emocionado salto de su hombro directo al oro, pero Ash antes le exclamo "Pikachu no toques nada, hay que encontrar esa pokeball". Y haci siguieron, pero no vieron que una alfombra mágica los estaba siguiendo, hasta que Pikachu hizo que Ash volteara a ver que la alfombra estaba volando.

Mira una alfombra mágica. Dijo Ash impresionado

Ven no te hare nada. Dijo Ash y la alfombra lo siguió y decidió guiar a Ash y a Pikachu hasta la pokeball.

La alfombra los llevo hasta una habitación donde había escalones que conducían hasta la pokeball.

Espera aquí. Le ordeno Ash a Pikachu mientras el iba por la pokeball, pero Pikachu observo un ruby gigante que estaba cerca de el y no podía contenerse para agarrarlo.

Ash seguía avanzando por los escalones hasta que llego a la pokeball y la agarro.

Esto es todo… pasamos tantos problemas por esto Pikachu… dijo Ash, pero vio que Pikachu agarro un ruby y eso significa que la cueva se los tragara vivos

Han tocado el tesoro prohibido, ahora no volverán a ver la luz del dia. Dijo la cueva comenzando a sacar lava en la habitación donde Ash y los demás estaban.

Ash tratando de escapar cae directo al mar de lava, pero la alfombra voló y lo salvo, y llevo a Ash y a Pikachu hasta la entrada para que salieran aquí, pero la alfombra fue aplastada con una roca y Ash y Pikachu quedaron colgados en la entrada donde estaba el anciano.

Ayúdame anciano. Dijo Ash sosteniéndose para no caer

Primero dame la pokeball! Dijo el anciano

No puedo sostenerme dame la mano! Dijo Ash desesperado

Dame la pokeball. Dijo el anciano y Ash le dio la pokeball que encontro.

Al fin es mia! Grito el anciano mientras Pikachu ayudaba a subir a Ash, pero el anciano pateo a Pikachu y sostuvo a Ash.

Pero que haces? Pregunto Ash molesto

Te voy a dar tu recompensa… tu eterna recompensa! Exclamo el anciano alzando un cuchillo apunto de matar a Ash, pero Pikachu salto y le mordió el brazo lo que hizo caer a Ash y a Pikachu hacia la cueva y en la caída Ash se golpeó con un pedazo de la pared quedando inconsciente, pero antes de caer al suelo y morir la alfombra se recuperó de ser aplastada y rescato a Ash para aligerar su caída

Despues la cueva se enterro en la arena dejando a el anciano solo.

Es mia es, es toda mia. Dijo el anciano quitándose su barba falsa demostrando que era el brujo Giovanni, y trato de agarrar la pokaball que dejo en su bolsillo tras la traición con Ash, pero se dio cuenta que no la tenia.

No… NOOO! Exclamo Giovanni súper enfadado

Mientras tanto en el palacio estaba Serena triste con su Arcanine, cuando vino el Sultan a preguntarle por qué esta tan triste.

Serena… Hay hija mía que tienes? Le pregunto el Sultan a Serena

Giovanni… el hizo… algo terrible. Dijo Serena triste

Ya, ya tranquila estrella mía, de seguro esto tiene remedio, haber cuéntamelo todo. Dijo el Sultan tratando de consolar a Serena.

Ahora volvemos con Ash el cual estaba inconsciente por el golpe que se dio, y Pikachu a su lado trato de despertarlo hasta que lo logro.

Mi cabeza… estamos atrapados, ese maldito sneasel. Dijo Ash molesto

Ese traicionero, quien allá sido tiene la pokeball. Dijo Ash triste, pero Pikachu le mostró que le robo al anciano la pokeball

Eres un pequeño pillo peludo. Dijo Ash a Pikachu con alegría

Parece una pokeball común y corriente, que clase de Pokemon abra dentro. Dijo Ash mientras abría la pokeball y de ella salió un enorme y poderoso Thndurus

Diez mil años, dormido puede causarte gran dolor en el cuello. Dijo el Thundurus mientras colgaba a Ash en la pared y giraba su cuello para que no le doliera más.

Que bien se siente estar fuera de ahí, me alegra estar con ustedes damas y caballero y usted… como se llama? Pregunto el Thundurus

Ash. Respondió Ash confundido

Ash, bienvenido a mi show, para mí me puedes llamar como quieras… pero menos Thundurus. Dijo el Thundurus bromeando y muy animado

Creo que me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza. Dijo Ash muy confundido

Te importa si me esfumo. Dijo el genio bromeando otra vez y sacando un gran humo que espanto a Pikachu

Oh lo siento Pikachu, no quería chamuscarte, hey alfombra hace siglos que no nos veíamos dame esa mano. Dijo el Thundurus mientras chocaba las manos con la alfombra

Oye eres bastante pequeño comparado con mi antiguo amo, será que estoy engordando! Mírame de perfil crees que estoy engordando… dijo el Thundurus pero Ash lo interrumpio

Espera un momento… yo… soy tu amo. Dijo Ash

Eso es, muy inteligente, que deseas de mí?, siempre impresionante, atrapado sin salida, y siempre imitado, pero nunca igualado, me puedes llamar el Genio de la pokeball, si estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos. Dijo el Genio

Espera un momento, concedes mis deseos? Pregunto Ash interesado

Tres para ser exacto y ninguno más, nada, ceros, naranja dulces, solo tres, one, two, three, no hay recambios ni devoluciones. Dijo el Genio

Seguro que estoy soñando. Dijo Ash

Amo, creo que todavía no captas el movimiento aquí, así que mejor te sientas ahí mientras yo ilumino el escenario con mi personalidad y talento. Dijo el genio y comenzó a cantar una canción que demostraba que no hay un genio tan genial como el y que Ash tiene un amigo fiel en el (una canción muy buena si me preguntan)

Que va ser profesor. Dijo el genio esperando una respuesta de Ash

Tu vas a conceder tres deseos de lo que quiera no? Pregunto Ash

Bueno casi, existen algunas cláusulas, algunas excepciones. Dijo el genio

Cómo cuáles? Pregunto Ash

Regla número 1, no puedo matar a nadie, así que no me lo pidas, regla número 2, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien, y regla número 3, no puedo traer a los muertos del mas allá, no me gusta, lo odio, es horroroso, fuera de eso lo que quieras. Dijo el genio

Hmm… las clausulas son limitaciones en deseos, vaya que Thundurus genio tan poderoso, no puede resucitar a un muerto, no se Pikachu, no podría ni sacarnos de esta cueva será mejor buscar una salida. Dijo Ash

Perdóname… mira como me tienes, tú me sacaste de mi pokeball, tú fuiste quien me despertó, tú me trajiste aquí y ahora quieres abandonarme, pues fíjate que no, eso sí que no lo acepto, te llevaras tus deseos asi que siéntate. Dijo el genio molesto e hizo que Ash se sentara en la alfombra

En caso de emergencia las salidas están aquí, aquí, aquí, en todas partes, mantengan las manos y pies dentro de la alfombra, no vamos! dijo el genio mientras salían de la cueva volando

Regresamos al palacio mientras el Sultan llama a Giovanni por haber pedido matar al chico que Serena conocio.

Giovanni esto es inaudito, sino fuese por tantos años de tu leal servicio, yo… pero de hoy en adelante consultaras las sentencias conmigo, antes de que los decapiten. Dijo el Sultan molesto

Le aseguro que no se repetirá. Dijo Giovanni mostrando respeto

Serena… Giovanni… tratemos de olvidar este penoso asunto. Dijo el Sultan tratando de que se lleven bien

Mis más humildes disculpas para usted princesa. Dijo Giovanni a Serena

Al menos algo bueno saldrá del matrimonio a la fuerza, cuando sea reina tendré el poder para deshacerme de ti. Le dijo Serena a Giovanni molesta

Así está mejor, ahora todo está arreglado, ahora Serena volviendo con el pretendiente… Serena espera vuelve. Dijo el Sultan mientras Serena se iba a su cuarto y el Sultan la sigue.

Si hubiera conseguido esa pokeball. Dijo molesto Giovanni

Tendré el poder para deshacerme de ti. Dijo Meowth con la voz idéntica como la de Serena

Y pensar que aun tendremos que seguir humillándonos ante ese torpe y su torpe hija durante el resto de nuestras vidas, no puede ser. Dijo Meowth (ya con su voz)

Solo hasta que encuentre a su torpe esposo, luego nos desterrara o… liquirada. Dijo Giovanni molesto y preocupado

Espera Giovanni que tal si tú eres el torpe esposo. Dijo Meowth lo que molesto un poco a Giovanni

Mira, mira, tu te casas con la princesa y entonces tu te vuelves Sultan. Dijo Meowth

Me caso con la princesa, me vuelvo Sultan… la idea es estupenda. Dijo Giovanni feliz

Si, y luego llevamos al torpe suegro con su hija berrinchuda a un precipicio y los tiramos. Dijo Meowth

Ja, Ja, Ja, me encanta tu vil y perversa mentesilla, Ja, Ja, Ja

Mientras tanto el genio llevo a Ash a un oasis a lo lejos en el desierto.

Gracias por volar en aerolíneas alfombra mágica, le pedimos no levantarse de su asiento hasta que los motores hayan aterrizado correctamente, gracias por volar vuelva pronto. Dijo el genio con traje de mujer de aeropuerto.

Que te pareció eso, una estafa al incrédulo. Dijo el genio por haberle demostrado a Ash que podría sacarlo de la cueva

Si que me convenciste… y que hay de mis tres deseos? Pregunta Ash con cara tramposa

Me traicionan mis oídos tres… acabas de gastar uno. Dijo el genio a Ash

No yo nunca te pedí salir de la cueva, eso fue por cuenta tuya. Dijo Ash

Ahora si me aborregue, ya no mas hora feliz, no más 2x1. Dijo el genio tras haberse transformado el mismo en un borrego

Muy bien… asi que tres deseos… quiero desquitarlos… Genio tu que pedirías? Pregunto Ash

Yo? Nadie me había preguntado eso, bueno en mi caso… no, olvídalo. Dijo el genio triste

Vamos dímelo. Insistió Ash

Libertad. Dijo el genio

Eres un prisionero? Pregunto Ash

Ya sabes es parte de este numerito del genio, poder cósmico para controlar todo, aquí dentro en esta lamparita. Dijo el genio con voz chillona

Oye eso es horrible Genio. Dijo Ash triste

Ah, pero ser libre es ah, no estar siempre que deseas? Que deseas? Que deseas?, ser dueño de mi mismo eso sería más maravilloso que todos los tesoros, todas las fortunas del mundo… pero por favor de que estoy hablando, eso no va a pasar nunca, vamos Genio ya baja de las nubes. Dijo el Genio

Por qué no? Pregunto Ash

La única forma de lograrlo es si mi amo deseara mi libertad, ahora puedes ver cuántas veces me han liberado. Dijo el genio

Pues yo te voy a liberar. Dijo Ash

Si como no. Dijo el genio sarcásticamente mientras convertía su cabeza como la de Pinocho alargando su nariz.

Si enserio te lo prometo, después de usar mis 2 deseos usare el tercero para liberarte. Le propuso Ash al genio

Es accesible… trato hecho, pues que venga la magia, bueno que es lo que tu más deseas? Le pregunto el genio a Ash

Bueno… hay una chica… comenzó a decir Ash pero fue interrumpido por el Genio

Error, recuerda que no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien. Dijo el genio

Pero Genio lo que pasa es que ella es inteligente, graciosa… dijo Ash, pero el genio le pregunto si era linda y Ash dijo que era hermosa

Tiene unos ojos que te obligan a… y un cabello tan… y su sonrisa ahhh. Dijo Ash suspirando

Bon ami se l´amourshipping :D

Pero es la princesa y la única forma seria si yo fuera… oye puedes hacerme príncipe? Pregunto Ash

Haber… combusken a reina…no, corphish a la sirenita… no, eh… ensalada Cesar… no, ah como hacer a un príncipe, es oficial di las palabras mágicas. Dijo el genio

Genio deseo que me conviertas en príncipe. Deseo Ash

Si señor, pero primero, ese traje no me agrada, parece del siglo pasado, mira estos parches que tratas decir que eres pobre no, a trabajar. Dijo Genio mientras le creo un traje de Principe a Ash

Me encanta, muy macho, pero todavía falta algo, que será?.. Así medio de transporte. Dijo el genio apuntando a Pikachu

Y que mejor forma de ir a Agrabah que con tu propio Numel. Dijo el Genio convirtiendo a Pikachu en un Numel.

No no me gusta. Dijo el genio y transformo a Pikachu en diferentes Pokemon como: Ponyta, Psyduck, Ryhorn y Gogoat.

Lo tengo, algo pequeño y adorable pero gigante. Dijo el genio y lo transformo en un Phanpy gigante

Wow, Pikachu es decir Phanpy te ves muy bien. Dijo Ash a su amigo que ahora es un Phanpy

Tiene el vestuario, tiene el Phanpy, pero todavía no hemos terminado, sujétate el turbante muchacho vamos a convertirte en una estrella. Dijo el genio emocionado


	3. Chapter 3

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

[size=200]La Pokeball Maravillosa (Parte 3)[/size]

En el capítulo anterior Ash escapo del calabozo con la ayuda de un anciano que le hablo sobre una misteriosa cueva llamada "La cueva de las Maravillas" donde hay riquezas y una pokeball que el anciano anhela, Ash se ofrece a ir por el tesoro para impresionar a la princesa Serena, pero al tocar por accidente una parte del tesoro prohibido, Ash fue atrapado junto con la pokeball, la cual tenía un Pokemon genio, Thundurus, Ash entonces engaña al genio para salir de la cueva sin desperdiciar uno de sus tres deseos, y le promete al genio que con su último deseo desearía liberarlo, pero primero deseo en ser un príncipe para poder casarse con la princesa Serena.

En el palacio el Sultán estaba con sus juegos hasta que llego Giovanni con una idea en como casar a la princesa con alguien.

Señor eh encontrado una solución al problema de su hija. Dijo Giovanni animado

Meowth… Meowth… Meowth. Dijo Meowth disimulando que no sabe hablar

Si la princesa no a escogido esposo hasta la fecha fijada, el Sultán podrá elegir por ella. Dijo Giovanni mientras el Sultan le trataba de dar una galleta a Meowth pero este se negaba

Pero Serena rechazo a todos los pretendientes, como puedo escoger a alguien a quien odie. Dijo el Sultan mientras que por fin le pudo meter a la boca una galleta a Meowth

Tranquilo alteza, hay más, si en el caso en que no se encuentre más príncipes, la princesa devera ser desposada a… el visir real, ósea a mí. Dijo Giovanni con una cara diabólica

Pero yo recuerdo que la princesa debe casarse solo con un príncipe, estoy seguro. Dijo el Sultán confundido

Parece que hay que tomar medidas drásticas mi señor. Dijo Giovanni mientras le mostraba al Sultan su bastón con cabeza de Arbok.

Si medidas drásticas… dijo el Sultan bajo el hipnotismo que Giovanni le hacia

Ordenareis que la princesa se case conmigo. Dijo Giovanni

Ordenare… a la princesa que… pero tú eres demasiado viejo. Dijo el Sultán un poco libre del hechizo

La princesa se casara conmigo. Grito Giovanni

La princesa se casara con… espera que es esa música. Dijo el Sultan libre del hechizo oyendo una melodía

Era nada menos que el príncipe Rojo de la región Kanto en busca para casarse con la princesa Serena. (En realidad era Ash, pero se cambió el nombre para que no supieran de él) Él llega a Agrabah con una canción (muy buena) cantada por el genio disfrazado de humano para que no sepan que es un Thundurus mágico, así siguieron hasta llegar al palacio.

Esplendido, absolutamente esplendido. Dijo el Sutan asombrado la aparición del príncipe Rojo

Alteza serenísima, eh venido desde muy lejos para tomar la mano de su hija. Dijo el Príncipe Rojo

Príncipe Rojo de la región Kanto, pero que placer al conocerlo al fin, y él es mi gran visir Giovanni que también está encantado de verte. Dijo el Sultán muy feliz

Muy encantado. Dijo Giovanni sarcásticamente

Pero me temo Príncipe de Kamo… dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido por Rojo

Es de Kanto. Le corrigió Rojo a Giovanni

Como sea, pero no puede entrar así desfilando como si nada, sin ni una invitación. Dijo Giovanni a Rojo, mientras el Sultán observaba a la alfombra en como volaba

Nunca había visto tal artefacto antes, me preguntaría si yo pudiera subirme? Le pregunto el Sultan a Rojo

Por supuesto que puede alteza. Le dejo Rojo subir al Sultan sobre la alfombra y estuvo volando sobre todo el palacio mientras Giovanni le hacía preguntas a Rojo

Asi que, Que pueblo en específico vienes? Le pregunto Giovanni a Rojo

En un lugar bello de Kanto que dudo usted ah de conocer. Dijo Rojo algo preocupado, mientras el Sultan estaba terminando de volar y aterrizo a salvo

Que te parece Giovanni, sí que es un joven de lo más agradable y además es príncipe, si tenemos suerte ya no tendrás que casarte con Serena. Le dijo susurrando el Sultan a Giovanni

No confió en el alteza. Le dijo Giovanni al Sultan

Tonterias Giovanni, siempre me eh orgullecido por saber juzgar bien a las personas. Dijo el Sultan

Saber juzgar bien a las personas… no. Dijo Meowth con la voz del Sultan

A Serena sí que le vas a agradar. Dijo el Sultán a Rojo

Y sé que la princesa Serena me va a agradar. Dijo Rojo

Espere! Alteza debo intervenir en nombre de Serena, este joven es igual que los otro, que lo hace diferente. Dijo Giovanni molesto

Yo majestad soy el Príncipe Rojo de Kanto, bastara con conocerme, para que me acepte. Dijo Rojo, pero los tres no se dieron cuenta que Serena estaba en la misma habitación y escucho todo lo que habían dicho

Como puede decir eso, como se atreven todos a tratar de decidir mi futuro, yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar. Dijo Serena molesta y fue directo a su cuarto

No te preocupes Príncipe Rojo solo hay que darle tiempo para que se calme. Dijo el Sultan a Rojo mientras los dos se iban a la entrada

Ya es hora de despedir a ese Príncipe de Kamo. Dijo Giovanni así mismo

Después en la noche Rojo estaba en el jardín real tratando en cómo hacer que Serena se fije en él.

Que voy hacer, Serena ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo… sabía que no funcionaría esta tontería del príncipe. Dijo Ash deprimido.

Genio necesito ayuda. Le pidió ayuda Ash al genio

Escucha si quieres acortejar a la dama debes ser directo como una bala comprendes. Dijo el genio

Y como hago eso? Pregunto Ash

Dile la… VERDAD! Exclamo el genio pero Ash interrumpió

Claro que no! Y si Serena se da cuenta que solo soy un pobre… se reiría de mí. Dijo Ash triste

Algunas veces debes prender el foco, a las mujeres les gusta reír. Dijo el genio bromeando

Ash… ya hablando en serio, debes de ser tú mismo. Dijo el genio

Eso es lo último que quiero ser… muy bien, voy a ir a verla, tengo que lucir seguro, confiado, elegante… como me veo? Le pregunto Ash al genio

Igual que aun príncipe. Dijo el genio triste, mientras Ash volaba con la alfombra hasta el balcón de Serena

Princesa Serena! Exclamo Ash desde afuera de su cuarto

Quién es? Pregunto Serena

Soy yo el príncipe Rojo… es decir el Príncipe Rojo de Kanto. Dijo Rojo más seguro

Vete, yo no deseo verlo. Dijo Serena mientras se volvía a su cuarto

Espera… princesa dame una oportunidad. Pidió Rojo hasta que llego el Arcanine de Serena y alejándolo de la princesa

Tranquilo pequeño tranquilo. Dijo Rojo asustado mientras usaba su sombrero para alejar a Arcanine de él, Serena vio la cara de Rojo sin sobrero y le pidió a Arcanine que se detuviera

No te conozco? Le pregunto Serena a Rojo

No!, no. Dijo Rojo algo asustado por si Serena lo descubrió

Estas seguro, te pareces a alguien que conocí en el bazar. Dijo Serena sospechando

No… mis sirvientes son los que van al bazar, incluso ellos tienen sirvientes que van al bazar por ellos asi que no me pudiste ver en el bazar. Mintió Rojo para que Serena no supiera que es el quien ella conoció en el bazar

No… supongo que no. Dijo Serena triste

No hables de ti habla de ella, háblale de sus ojos, que es inteligente, graciosa, su cabello, lo que sea pero dilo ya! Le dijo el genio transformado en combee a Rojo en la oreja

Princesa Serena eres tan…! Estaba diciendo Rojo mientras el genio le daba ideas como: bonita, magnifica, hermosa, puntual

Puntual! Dijo Rojo sin pensar

Puntual? Se puso confusa Serena

Lo siento. Le pidió disculpas el genio a Rojo

Hermosa… eres hermosa. Dijo Rojo aliviado

Y tengo dinero también. Dijo Serena con cara de que andaba en algo

Si. Dijo Rojo sin pensar

La hija de un sultan. Dijo Serena acercándose a Rojo

Ya… losé. Decía Rojo como hipnotizado por la belleza de Serena

Un buen partido para cualquier príncipe. Dijo Serena muy cerca de Rojo

Si… si… un príncipe como yo. Dijo Rojo balbuceando mientras el genio le decía por la oreja que está en peligro

Si un príncipe como tu… y como todos los otros príncipes egoístas y vanidosos que eh conocido. Dijo Serena molesta y directo a su cuarto

No! Espera! Dijo Rojo a Serena

Largo, aviéntate del balcón. Dijo Serena en la entrada de su habitación

No detenla, detenla quieres que le pique? Le pregunto el genio a Rojo por la oreja

Ya basta. Le dijo Rojo al genio

Está bien, pero como dicen en mi colmena: "la mentira nunca es buena"

Si claro! Exclamo Rojo, pero Serena lo escucho

Que. Pregunto Serena a Rojo

No… que tienes razón. Dijo Rojo tomando la atención de Serena

Sé que no eres un premio que hay que ganar… debes ser libre y decidir tu vida… bien adiós. Dijo Ash mientras saltaba del balcón

No! Se alarmo Serena al ver que Rojo saltar del balcón

Que? Se alarmo Rojo al oír a Serena gritar no

Como, como haces eso? Pregunto Serena al ver que Rojo estaba volando en una alfombra mágica

Es una alfombra mágica. Le dijo Rojo a Serena

Esta Linda. Le dijo Serena a Rojo

Quieres… bueno quisieras dar un paseo? si quieres, salir del palacio, ver el mundo. Pregunto Rojo

Es segura? Pregunto Serena

Claro, confías en mí? Pregunto Rojo

Que? Pregunto Serena asombrada

Confías en mí? Pregunto Rojo

Si, dijo Serena y subió con Rojo a la alfombra y volaron a un mundo ideal por casi toda la noche en una bella y romántica canción hasta que llegaron a descansar en un bello lugar con fuegos artificiales.

Todo parece mágico. Dijo Serena asombrada a los fuegos artificiales

Es una lástima que Pikachu se perdiera esto. Dijo Serena

No, odia los fuegos artificiales, tampoco le gusta volar. Dijo Rojo hasta que se dio cuenta que Serena ya sabe que él era el chico que ella conoció en el bazar

Es decir… ay no. Se puso triste Rojo

Tu eres el muchacho del bazar lo sabía, tenías que mentirme? Dijo algo molesta Serena

Serena… lo lamento. Dijo Rojo

Crees que soy una tonta, que no me iba a dar cuenta? Pregunto Serena

No… bueno yo esperaba que tu no… es decir no quise decir eso. Dijo Rojo preocupado

Quién eres? y dime la verdad. Dijo Serena

La… verdad… es que… la verdad es que… me visto de plebeyo, para salir de la presión de la vida del palacio, pero si soy un príncipe. Mintió Rojo

Por qué tenías que mentirme? Pregunto Serena confundida

Ya sabes… la realeza tiene que salir del palacio disfrazada aunque sea extraño. Dijo Rojo

No tan extraño. Dijo Serena mientras se acostaba en el hombro de Rojo

Después Rojo llevo a Serena al palacio y la dejo en el balcón mientras que Rojo se quedó flotando en la alfombra afuera del balcón cerca de Serena

Buenas noches mí apuesto príncipe. Se despidió Serena de Rojo

Buenas noches princesa. Dijo Rojo a Serena, estaban muy cerca y la alfombra impulso a Rojo lo que hizo darle un beso a Serena, duraron como unos 5 segundo y Serena se iba lentamente a su habitación muy feliz, y cuando se fue Rojo grito "Si"

Por primera vez en mi vida soy muy feliz. Dijo Ash feliz hasta que un montón de guardias lo agarran sin escapatoria y le atan la boca, y también ve que atraparon a Phanpy, a la alfombra y también ve que Giovanni estaba ahí

Parece que ya no eres bienvenido Príncipe de Kamo. Dijo Giovanni

Llévenselo a donde no lo encuentren. Les ordeno Giovanni a los guardias y ellos noquearon a Rojo y lo lanzaron al mar, atado y con un peso atado en su pierna

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Pokeball Maravillosa

En el capítulo pasado Ash le deseo al genio en convertirlo en Príncipe, El Príncipe Rojo de la región Kanto, pero la Princesa Serena no quería estar con otro Príncipe más, así que ni le hizo caso a Ash, pero en esa noche Ash simulando ser Rojo la llevo en un romántico viaje en una alfombra mágica, y cuando termino se dieron su primer beso y después cuando las cosas no pudieran mejorar más para Ash, el brujo Giovanni mando a los guardias para atrapar y lanzar al Principe Rojo desde un acantilado hasta el mar con un peso atado en su pierna, ahora Ash está atrapado bajo el agua.

Ash estaba tratando de liberarse del peso atado a su pierna, pero no podía hasta que vio la Pokeball, y se le ocurrió en llamar al genio, pero como tenía las manos atadas por detrás era muy difícil para sacar al genio, pero cuando logro sacarlo se le acabo el aire y se ahogó.

No falla entro al baño y me llaman. Dijo el genio con un estropajo y un patito de hule afuera de la pokeball

Hola… Ash. Dijo el genio hasta que vio que Ash estaba ahogándose

Ash, muchacho, no puedo hacer trampa, para ayudarte tienes que pedir un deseo, tienes que decir "Genio sálvame la vida" vamos Ash! Dijo el genio muy preocupado, pero el movió a Ash arriba y abajo lo que hizo mover su cabeza diciendo que si

Tomare eso como un sí. Dijo el genio y se transformó en un submarino y salvo la vida de Ash

Ya en la superficie

Oye no me asustes así. Dijo el genio preocupado

Genio… bueno…yo… Gracias. Dijo Ash y se dieron un abrazo

Ese es mi Ash, si que me estas agradando, y no lo digo porque eres mi amo. Dijo el genio y lo llevo hasta el Palacio

Mientras vemos que Serena estaba felizmente cepillando su cabello, hasta que llego su padre

Serena. Dijo el Sultan

Papá, acabo de pasar unos momentos maravillosos, estoy tan feliz. Dijo Serena contenta

Y debes estarlo Serena, te eh escogido un esposo perfecto para ti. Dijo el Sultan, pero no se oía como el mismo

Que? Pregunto Serena confundida

Te casaras con Giovanni. Dijo el Sultan lo cual dejo a Serena asustada sin decir nada

Te quedaste callada algo muy bueno para mi esposa. Dijo Giovanni mientras le agarraba la mano a Serena

Yo nunca me casare contigo. Dijo Serena mientras le quitaba la mano a Giovanni

Papá yo ya escogí al Príncipe Rojo. Dijo Serena a su padre

El Príncipe Rojo ya se fue… Dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido por el Príncipe Rojo

Por qué no le preguntas a tu bola de cristal Giovanni? Dijo molesto Ash a Giovanni

Principe Rojo. Dijo Serena muy feliz, y Giovanni se quedó impresionado en aun verlo con vida

Pero como demoni… es decir Meowth, Meowth. Dijo Meowth también impresionado

Dile la verdad Giovanni, dile que me querías ahogar. Dijo Ash a Giovanni

Pero que acusaciones más grandes y ridículas su alteza, es evidente que no es cierto. Dijo Giovanni al Sultan mientras hacía que mirara su bastón de Arbok

Es evidente. Dijo el Sultan, pero Rojo logro darse cuenta que Giovanni estaba hipnotizándolo

Padre que pasa contigo. Dijo Serena muy preocupada

Yo sé lo que le pasa. Dijo Rojo mientras le quitaba el bastón a Giovanni y lo rompe con el piso

Que pasa? Dijo el Sultán confundido después de haber sido liberado del hechizo

Su alteza Giovanni a estado controlándolo con esto. Dijo Rojo mientras le daba el bastón al Sultan

Que?... Giovanni… tu… ruin! Dijo el Sultan molesto de Giovanni

No espere su alteza todo esto tiene una explicación. Decía Giovanni tratando de convencer al Sultan , hasta que Giovanni logro ver la Pokeball mágica en el bolsillo de Rojo

Esto no ha acabado jovenzuelo. Le dijo Giovanni a Rojo mientras uso una pequeña bomba de humo para escapar

Serena estas bien? Le pregunto Rojo a Serena

Si… gracias. Dijo Serena a punto de darle un beso a Rojo, pero el Sultan se interpuso quejándose de cómo lo traiciono Giovanni

Giovanni mi consejero de más confianza, tramando contra mí todo este tiempo, esto es horrible, pero como puede ser. Dijo el Sultan, pero luego se dio cuenta que Serena estaba abrazando con amor al Principe Rojo

Sera cierto, mi hija por fin escogido a un pretendiente, jaja, gracias Arceus, muchacho inteligente, podría darte un beso, pero no eso lo hará mi hija, ustedes deben casarse de inmediato y ser felices, y después tu hijo mío te convertirás en Sultan. Dijo el Sultan muy feliz con Rojo

Sultan?! Dijo Ash impresionado

Si una noble y gentil persona como tú, alguien con un impecable comportamiento moral es lo que este reino necesita. Dijo el Sultan lo cual dejaba a Rojo con una cara un poco triste pero ni el Sultan ni Serena se dieron cuenta.

Mientras Giovanni logro escapar y se refugió en su base secreta

Ay que salir de aquí! guardare mis cosas antes de que lleguen. Dijo Meowth muy asustado, pero vio que Giovanni se estaba riendo como un loco

Ay no! ya reventó, ya se le soltaron los tornillos. Dijo Meowth mientras rasguñaba a Giovanni para que se controlara, pero Giovanni reacciono y lo sujetó del cuello

El Principe Rojo no es más que ese miserable Ash… y él tiene la la Pokeball... y tú vas a quitársela. Dijo Giovanni con una mirada diabólica a Meowth

El día siguiente vemos a Ash meditando en cómo ser un buen Sultan

Uhh… quieren que sea Sultan. Dijo Ash triste

Si! Salven a nuestro héroe! Dijo el Genio animando a Ash por lo que ha logrado, pero Ash no parecía alegre

Ash, has logrado capturar el amor de la princesa que es lo que harás después? Le pregunto el genio, pero Ash no dijo nada y se fue al cuarto que le dieron, donde Phanpy y la alfombra estaban mirando a Ash desde la ventana

Ash, tu parlamento es: Quiero liberar a mi Genio, vamos dilo. Le dijo el Genio porque Ash prometió que cuando desperdiciara sus dos deseos iba a desear liberar al genio

Genio… no puedo. Dijo Ash triste

Claro que puedes solo tienes que decir: Genio deseo tu libertad. Dijo el genio mientras sostenía la boca de Ash para que lo dijera

Genio hablo enserio. Dijo Ash mientras lo empujo atrás

Lo lamento, perdóname, lo siento, deberás… es que, quieren que yo sea Sultan, no, quieren que el príncipe Rojo sea Sultan, y sin tu ayuda solo soy Ash. Dijo Ash triste

Pero Ash ya ganaste… dijo el Genio pero fue interrumpido por Ash

Gane por ti, la única razón por que valgo algo es por ti, que tal si descubren que no soy un príncipe, si Serena se enterada… la perdería. Dijo Ash preocupado

Genio… no puedo seguir con esto solo… no… puedo liberarte. Dijo Ash, lo cual puso al genio triste

Si está bien entiendo… ya le has engañado a todo el mundo, ya me sentía discriminado, ahora si me disculpa, amo. Dijo el genio con un tono molesto y se metió a su pokeball

Genio, en verdad lo siento. Dijo Ash, pero de la pokeball salió una lengua sacando una trompetilla

Bueno, como quieras si quieres quédate ahí y no salgas. Dijo Ash molesto, lo cual asusto un poco a Phanpy y la alfombra

Y ustedes que están mirando. Dijo Ash molesto a Phanpy y la alfombra y ellos se fueron tristes

No… espera Pikachu, alfombra, lo siento… no se vallan. Dijo Ash triste

Pero que estoy haciendo… el genio tiene razón, tengo que decirle a Serena quien soy. Dijo Ash motivado hasta que oyó una voz parecida a la de Serena la cual lo estaba llamando

Rojo puedes venir por favor. Decía la voz

Bueno… ahí voy. Dijo Ash directo a buscar a Serena

Serena dónde estás? Pregunto Ash, pero el no supo que la voz no era de Serena, era de Meowth imitando su voz.

En el otro jardín, rápido. Dijo Meowth con la voz de Serena y cuando Ash se fue, Meowth entro a su habitación y robo la Pokeball del genio

Mientras tanto el Sultan estaba dando un anuncio al pueblo de Agrabah, de que la Princesa Serena ha escogido a un pretendiente.

Serena estaba detrás de cortinas esperando, hasta que Rojo la encontró.

Rojo donde has estado? Pregunto Serena

Serena… hay algo que debo decirte. Dijo Rojo

Me lo puedes decir después, ahora papá está hablando con el público. Dijo Serena apresurada

No espera Serena, hay algo que no te he dicho. Dijo Rojo

Suerte. Dijo Serena y empujo a Rojo hasta el escenario donde todo el público lo observaba

Mientras tanto Giovanni y Meowth observaban como aclamaban a Rojo

Mira como aclaman a ese… mendigo… timador. Dijo Meowth molesto

Que aclamen! Dijo Giovanni mientras sacaba al genio de la Pokeball

Sabes Ash, ya me estoy cansado de… ahh tu eres otro… esta noche el papel de Ash lo hará un hombre muy feo. Dijo el genio

Yo soy tu amo ahora! Exclamo Giovanni mientras pisaba contra el suelo la cara del genio

Si ya lo sé. Dijo el genio

Genio, concédeme mi primer deseo, quiero ser el gobernante aquí, quiero ser el Sultan! Deseo Giovanni, mientras una nube gigante apareció en el cielo cubriendo todo causando una tormenta, preocupando a todo el pueblo

Pero que está pasando? Pregunto preocupado el Sultan mientras su ropa de Sultan se escapaba de su cuerpo dejándolo en calzoncillo y esa ropa se fue hasta Giovanni el cual gracias al genio se convirtió en Sultan

Giovanni tu… traidor repugnante. Dijo el Sultan molesto

"Sultan Traidor repugnante" para ti. Dijo Meowth

Asi, eso ya lo veremos. Dijo Ash mientras sacaba la Pokeball del genio de su bolsillo, pero no estaba

Cambio de dueño. Dijo Giovanni mientras que el genio tomo el palacio entero y lo subió hasta una montaña, Ash después llamo a la alfombra para llegar hasta el genio

Genio, No! Exclamo Ash al Genio

Lo siento Ash, tengo un nuevo amo. Dijo el genio triste

Giovanni te ordeno que te detengas. Le ordeno el Sultan a Giovanni

Las únicas órdenes que se harán aquí serán mis órdenes, al fin ustedes se inclinaran ante mí. Dijo Giovanni

Nunca nos inclinaremos ante ti. Dijo Serena

Es más torpe que un Numel. Dijo Meowth

Si no se inclinan ante un Sultan, se inclinaran ante un gran Hechicero! Grito Giovanni

Genio deseo ser el hechicero más poderoso de la tierra. Deseo Giovanni y el genio lo convirtió en el hechicero más poderoso de la tierra

Ahora donde me quede… ah sí… arrodíllese ante mí. Dijo Giovanni mientras lanzaba un rayo el cual hizo arrodillar a Serena y su padre, pero luego llego Arcanine para salvarlos, pero Giovanni lo convirtió en un pequeño Growlithe.

Princesa hay alguien que me muero presentarte... Dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido por Rojo

Giovanni quítale las manos encima! Exclamo Rojo, pero Giovanni le lanzo un rayo y lo controlo

Principe Rojo

Claro que sí, ya diferente

Lee mis labios y admite, que se burló de ti

Jamás de viste aceptar, a quien te vino a engañar

Saluda a tu precioso… Príncipe Rojo

Y después de cantar esa malvada canción, Giovanni le quita la ropa de príncipe y le pone la ropa de pobre a Ash, y le muestra a Serena que Rojo solo era el pobre Ash

Rojo? Pregunto Serena confundida y triste

Serena… yo te lo quise decir yo soy… pero Ash fue interrumpido por Giovanni

Pues Rojo, Vino a ser simple Ash

Un ladrón malo y ruin, dímelo a mi

Su vida es un error, por eso con rencor

Lo lanzare a un viaje sin final, Donde su futuro pinta muy mal

Su riqueza será pobreza en el fin de la tierra oh!

Ex-Príncipe Rojo. Canto Giovanni mientras convertía a Phanpy en Pikachu, y los lanzaba el junto con Ash hasta el Artico, pero Giovanni no vio que la alfombra los siguió.

Ash lograra escapar del frio del Artico y volver a Agrabah para salvar a Serena del gran hechicero Giovanni?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Pokeball Maravillosa

En el capítulo pasado Ash logró escapar de la muerte que Giovanni le dio, gracias a la ayuda del genio, y Ash revelo que Giovanni era un traidor, pero al dia siguiente sin saber Giovanni se robó la pokeball del genio y deseo ser sultán de Agrabah y ser el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, además le mostro a Serena que Ash era un pobre todo este tiempo, y con su magia Giovanni mando a Ash, Pikachu y la alfombra hasta la otra parte del mundo donde el frio es intenso.

Ash estaba caído en la nieve hasta que se despertó y vio el sombrerito de Pikachu

Pikachu donde estas!? Grito Ash para encontrar a Pikachu, hasta que vio un pequeño montón de nieve moviéndose

Todo es culpa mía, debí liberar al genio mientras podía. Dijo Ash mientras excavaba para salvar a Pikachu

Pikachu, estas bien? Le pregunto Ash a Pikachu mientras lo ponía en su chaleco caliente, y Pikachu agito su cabeza diciendo que si

Perdóname Pikachu, sé que lo eche todo a perder, no sé cómo, pero debemos de volver y arreglar todo. Dijo Ash determinado y se puso a caminar hasta que encontró a la alfombra atrapada con la torre que los mando a ese lugar

Alfombra… Pikachu ayúdame a liberarlo. Dijo Ash mientras quitaba nieve para sacarlo, pero la torre parecia que se iba caer directo hacia los tres

Pero antes de que los aplastara Ash vio una ventana en la torre, y se fue directo hacia esa posición lo cual lo salvo de ser aplastado.

Si lo logramos. Dijo Ash feliz mientras Pikachu se congelo de miedo por casi haber muerto, la alfombra ya era libre y los ayudo para regresar a Agrabah y vencer a Giovanni

Mientras tanto en el palacio Giovanni esclavizo a Serena y su padre, y con su poder Meowth le metía galletas al antiguo Sultan por venganza

Vamos otra galleta, que pasa más galletas! Decía Meowth mientras metía galletas a la fuerza al antiguo Sultán

Ya basta, Giovanni ya déjelo! Suplico Serena para que Meowth dejara a su padre

Me da pena verte humillada asi pequeña Serena. Dijo Giovanni mientras escupía un poco de comida en su rostro

Una bella flor como tu debería estar a lado del hombre más poderoso del mundo. Dijo Giovanni mientras le ofrecía a Serena una corona

Que dices querida mía, contigo como mi reina… dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido por Serena

Jamás. Dijo Serena mientras le lanzaba jugo en su cara

Te voy a enseñar a respetarme. Grito Giovanni mientras empujaba a Serena atrás

Uhh… genio, eh decidido hacer mi deseo final, deseo que la princesa Serena se enamore perdidamente de mí. Pidió Giovanni lo que puso a Serena asustadísima

Amo hay unas cláusulas inaccesibles… dijo el genio pero fue interrumpido por Giovanni

No me repliques maldito genio de pacotilla. Grito Giovanni al genio, pero mientras Serena vio que Ash regreso y estaba oculto en un rincón

Ash le pidió a Serena que no dijera que estaban ahí, y a Serena se lo ocurrió una idea

Giovanni… no me había dado cuenta en que eres completamente apuesto. Dijo Serena mintiendo, lo que dejo al genio boca abierta

Hmm…. Así está mejor… ahora si preciosa dime todo lo que vez en mi. Dijo Giovanni mientras se acercaba a Serena, pero luego el genio se dio también cuenta que Ash volvió

Ash no te puedo ayudar, ahora trabajo para el señor psicópata, que haras? Pregunto preocupado el genio

Oye olvidas que soy solo un ladrón… improvisare. Dijo Ash mientras se le ocurrió agarrar la pokeball

Continua… dijo Giovanni mientras Serena le decía cumplidos falsos para distraerlo

Giov… grito Meowth cuando vio a Ash, pero Pikachu lo agarro y le tapó la boca

Pero por accidente Meowth dejo caer un plato de fruta lo cual hizo voltear a Giovanni, pero Serena lo hizo voltear devuelta sin hacer que vea a Ash, lo malo fue que Giovanni vio el reflejo de Ash en la corona de Serena y con un rayo lo tumbo hacia atrás

Ahora si tendré que matarte muchacho. Grito furioso Giovanni a Ash mientras Serena trataba de quitarle su bastón, pero fallo y Giovanni la tumbo

Toma la pokeball. Dijo Ash a Serena mientras él le quitaba el bastón a Giovanni

Nada de eso princesa tu tiempo se acabó. Dijo Giovanni mientras atrapo a Serena en un reloj de arena

Serena. Grito Ash preocupado porque la arena la iba a enterrar viva

Luego Pikachu fue hacia la pokeball pero Giovanni lo convirtió en un muñeco de peluche

Y la alfombra también trato de agarrarla pero Giovanni la desata toda por completa

Pikachu… alfombra! Grito Ash mientras corría hacia la pokeball pero Giovanni dejo caer espadas cerca de Ash para que no agarrara la pokeball y Govanni la agarro primero

Y solo me estoy calentando. Dijo Giovanni mientras sacaba de su boca fuego rodeando a Ash

Te da miedo pelear como un hombre maldito Arbok. Grito molesto Ash

Arbok ehh… te mostrare que puedo ser un Arbok. Dijo Giovanni mientras se convertía en un Arbok gigante

Después de una épica batalla Ash fue atrapado por el gigante Arbok y estaba a punto de asfixiarlo

Pequeño tonto, creía que podías vencer al ser más poderoso del mundo. Dijo el Arbok

Sin el genio muchacho… tú no eres nada. Dijo el Arbok a punto de asfixiarlo

El genio… el genio tiene mucho más poder que tu Giovanni. Dijo Ash

Que!? Grito Giovanni confundido

El tedio tu poder y puede quitártelo. Dijo Ash

Ash, no seas así no me metas en problemas. Dijo el genio asustado

Admítelo Giovanni tu nunca serás más poderoso que el genio. Dijo Ash mientras Giovanni se quedó pensando

Es… cierto su poder es superior al mío, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dijo Arbok mientras se acercaba al genio

Es solo un chico loco, le diste varios golpes en la cabeza. Dijo el genio asustado

Debes cumplir mi tercer deseo, deseo ser el genio más poderoso del mundo. Dijo Arbok

Esta… bien… tus deseos son órdenes. Dijo el genio mientras convertía al Arbok en un genio poderoso

Si… el poder absoluto. Dijo Giovanni mientras se hacía mil veces más grande, y mientras Ash logro ser libre y rescato a Serena

Que has hecho!? Dijo preocupada Serena a Ash

Confía mí. Dijo Ash a Serena

Todo yo lo controlo. Dijo Giovanni mientras mostraba su poder, pero Ash dijo algo

No tan rápido Giovanni, no estas olvidando una cosa. Dijo Ash

Si quieres ser un genio lo serás, pero con todo lo que implica. Dijo Ash mientras agarraba la nueva pokeball de Giovanni la cual lo succionaba a el junto con Meowth adentro de la pokeball

Ash, pequeño geniecillo, dijo el genio a Ash por salvar a todos, y todos volvieron a la normalidad

Después el genio lanzo la pokeball de Giovanni y la lanzo hasta un lugar muy lejano

Serena… yo… lamento no haberte dicho que no era príncipe. Dijo Ash a Serena

Sé porque lo hiciste. Dijo Serena

Bueno… creo que es hora de despedirnos. Dijo Ash triste

Esa tonta ley, es que no es justo… yo te amo. Dijo Serena lo cual conmovió al genio

Oye Ash no hay ningún problema, aun te queda un deseo, solo desea ser príncipe y lo serás. Dijo el genio

Pero genio, que hay de tu libertad? Pregunto Ash

Nah… solo una eternidad de esclavitud, pero esto es amor, Ash no encontraras una joven como esta en un millón de años, créeme yo eh estado buscando. Dijo el genio

Serena yo también te amo, pero… no puedo seguir pretendiendo algo que no soy. Dijo Ash

Si entiendo. Dijo Serena triste

Genio deseo tu libertad. Dijo Ash al genio

Trabaja pedigrí de príncipe con papas… espera que? Se quedó confuso el genio

Genio eres libre. Dijo Ash mientras la pokeball se levantaba y lanzo un rayo azul al genio lo cual lo libero

Soy… libre… soy libre, rápido desea algo increíble desea el Rio Nilo, vamos desea en Nilo. Dijo el genio a Ash

Deseo el Nilo? Dijo Ash

Ni lo sueñes, jajaja. Dijo el genio de broma y se volvió loco de alegría

Al fin soy libre, me voy de vacaciones hacia las… dijo el genio hasta que vio a Ash

Genio… voy a extrañarte. Dijo Ash triste

También yo Ash, no me importa lo que digan tu siempre serás un príncipe para mi. Dijo el genio triste

Es cierto tu nos has demostrado que vales mucho jovencito, si lo que impide el matrimonio es esa ley. Dijo el Sultán

Padre… dijo Serena confundida

Pues soy el Sultán o no soy el sultán, a partir de hoy la princesa se casara con cualquiera quien ella desee. Dijo el Sultán

A el! lo elijo… a él, Ash. Dijo Serena muy feliz

Yo también te elijo. Dijo Ash a Serena feliz

Oh si! Vamos todos por aquí formen grupo. Dijo el genio mientras les daba un abrazo a todos

Bueno creo que es hora de irse despidiendo porque yo me voy de aquí, adiós tortolos, adiós, chao, soy historia, no soy mitología, no me importa lo que soy, soy libre. Dijo el genio mientras se iba

Después en esa noche Ash y Serena fueron a volar en su alfombra mágica cantando esta pequeña y hermosa canción

Un mundo ideal. Canto Ash

Un mundo Ideal. Canto Serena

Tu junto a mi. Cantaron los dos y se fueron volando toda la noche.

El Fin


End file.
